Multimedia applications are increasingly utilised, particularly in mobile wireless applications.
It is necessary for any multimedia application to control media resources via an interface, termed an application programming interface (API).
A problem with controlling media is that the interface is usually implemented with a very different API in different applications. This adds to the cost of development and maintenance of multimedia applications, and also reduces the flexibility of multimedia applications.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved multimedia application interface.